War Restarted
by weallkeeplaughing
Summary: The Spartan program has been started up again, the elites are back to their sepratist ways and hunger for power. Brutes have been driven from Earth. This is the start of the Sanghelli Human War


_**War Restarted**_

Prologue

ODSTs lined the sides of the pelican. You could feel the nervousness of the rookies and the confidence of those who had fought next to Master Chief just a few years before. You could feel how confused they all were about why these elites had chosen this barren desert, this…this…"sand trap" as a refuge. The ODSTs all stood, ready to drop to the prophetic wasteland. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, they dropped to the earth below.

The first thing they noticed when they hit the sand was the crashed albatross that had been sent over, plus two abandoned unit dispersal vehicles, which they called "elephants" on either side. The desert looked dug out like a giant bowl of some sort and there were a quite a few towers, which looked like they were from forerunner times. Then, out of the dust came the enemy, about 20 or so elite soldiers, but these were more intimidating then any elites they had ever seen. Their eyes shone bright blue in the dusty terrain and they had a sleeker, smaller helmet than all of the rest.

They stopped when they saw the ODSTs, and the ODSTs did the same. Instead of opening fire on the ODSTs, they took flight. They had salvaged what looked like jetpacks from the brutes that had lived there before being violently removed by the elites. They had definitely mastered the jetpacks even better than the creators themselves. The elites had learned how to zoom forward at the enemy and fly higher than anything ever seen before. They went after the ODSTs escape vehicle, the Pelican, which tried to take off. Two elites punched through the window and threw the pilot and co-pilot out of the window. The fight was on.

Three sniper rifles came out of the crowd of 36. They only managed to hit one of the elites on the pelican with a shot to the arm. Plasma and battle rifles were ablaze as the ODSTs continued to fire. The elites bobbed and weaved through the bullets and took about 50 shots each. Within five minutes, 10 ODSTs were dead and 16 were injured. The leader of the squadron called base. "This is Delta squad requesting backup immediately!"

"Sending in backup Delta, hold tight," said the Commander of the base. Just about thirty seconds after the call, they heard three loud booms from the distance, although nothing was seen. At that moment an elite zoomed towards the ODST leader. It looked straight into his eyes, still zooming forward, and took out an energy sword. It was something that hadn't been seen in years. Just as the elite was about to deliver the fatal blow, a sniper shot right to the neck veered it off course.

Spartan 902 rushed forward, sniper in hand and started picking off elites one by one. Spartan 357 came up with 459 on his mongoose and 459 leaped up off of the mongoose and onto an elite that was still airborne. 902 had precision accuracy and sniped the elite without harming 459. Thinking fast, 459 grabbed the jetpack from the elite's back and put it on before he fell to the earth with the elite.

Soon enough, the elites had been cleared out. Then, the Spartans had a look around. They tried to find anything that would be of importance to the elites. There was a small room that had been fashioned entirely out of rock and sand and a small blue orb in the middle of a stone table. 902 slowly touched the orb and up came a bunch of numbers and symbols. Then, from the middle rose a digital version of a very familiar weapon. "It's a gravity hammer." Said 902. He took out an empty AI chip and stored the information inside of it before planting it in the back of his helmet.

The ODSTs took off in a backup pelican, while the Spartans took of in a hornet that had been dropped down, but just before they got in, an elite rose from the sand behind them wielding an energy sword. The pelican took off and the only person who saw the elite coming was an ODST at the edge of the pelican. Those Spartans would be dead if that ODST missed the snipe, which soared right over 902's shoulder and into the chest of the lunging elite. That ODST was me.

And that is how I became a Spartan…


End file.
